Of Agents and Abductions
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction. Séquelle de "Of Stalls and Sripclub". Comme si une visite de Riddle et de l'agent Dumbledore à son bureau ne suffisait pas, Remus trouve le moyen de secourir le millionaire kidnapé Sirius Black, une tâche difficile quand il est enlevé avec lu


Fic de l'Avent, 14e jour.

Traduction d'une fic de A Brighter Dawn. Sequelle de Of Stalls and Stripclubs. 3e OS de la série.

Avertissement : cette fois-ci c'est vraiment un lemon (la dernière fois, c'était une fausse alerte, pour que vous hurliez de rage à la fin, j'avoue ^^')

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Le détective Remus Lupin se tenait derrière le miroir sans tain avec sa partenaire, le détective Lily Evans. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux alors qu'ils regardaient l'officier Shackelbolt interroger le nouvellement capturé Peter Pettigrew.

-Pour qui travaillez-vous ? demanda Kingsley pour la huitième fois.

-Vous-Savez-Qui, chantonna Pettigrew avec un rictus.

Kingsley ne donna aucun signe extérieur d'irritation, mais Remus pensait voir une légère tension dans la mâchoire de son ami.

-Développez, s'il vous plaît.

-Oh, nous ne disons pas son nom...

Il y avait une nette tension dans la mâchoire de Kingsley à présent. Il interrogeait Wormtail depuis trois bonnes heures.

-Est-ce que vous travaillez pour l'homme connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ?

Wormtail laissa échapper un sifflement.

-Je travaille pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Kingsley se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, fixant Pettigrew, attendant la suite. Pettigrew l'ignora pour observer le miroir sans tain derrière lequel se tenait Lily et Remus.

-Est-ce que Lupin nous regarde ? dit-il, sa voix sonnant étrangement pleine d'espoir.

-Non, répondit Kingsley, le détective Lupin est bien trop occupé pour perdre son temps ici.

Pettigrew laissa échapper un grognement, prouvant que les mots de Kingsley avaient touché un point sensible.

-Quelle est l'identité de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Je ne réponds plus à aucune de vos questions, déclara Pettigrew, ses yeux plein de méchanceté toujours rivé au miroir. Je ne parlerais qu'à Lupin.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Remus se demanda s'il devait entrer. Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelques réponses de Pettigrew. Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Lily posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es trop émotionnellement impliqué avec le suspect pour prendre part à l'interrogatoire.

Remus n'aurait pas vraiment appelé le fait d'avoir été enlevé, drogué, agressé, et plus tard tenu en joue « émotionnellement impliqué », toutefois il approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Vous êtes un peu obsédé par le détective Lupin, observa Kingsley, ramenant l'attention des deux agents vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Pourquoi ?

Pettigrew laissa échapper un grognement furieux. Sa façade auparavant renfermée se fissura. Les mots semblèrent jaillir de sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne pouvait respirer.

-C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été envoyé dans cet enfer ! Vous savez comment les détenus appellent cet endroit ? Ils l'appellent Azkaban. Et vos gardes, ajouta-t-il avec un rire dur qui contenait peu de joie, on les appelle les Détraqueurs. C'est comme faire l'expérience de chacun de ses cauchemars. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, les autres détenus ou les Détraqueurs. (Il frissonna comme saisi d'une peur remémorée.) Tout est la faute de Lupin. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été envoyé là-bas.

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir arrêté Pettigrew cinq ans plus tôt. A cette époque, Peter se construisait un beau réseau de trafic de drogue, tout en le connectant à la prostitution. Il se concentrait principalement sur le recrutement d'adolescents mineurs afin qu'ils travaillent pour lui. Non, Remus ne regretterait pas de l'avoir conduit devant la justice, mais est-ce que quiconque méritait Azkaban ? Ce n'était que récemment que les abus commis par les « Détraqueurs » avaient été révélé au grand jour. Pas étonnant que Pettigrew soit si instable.

-Mais que voulez-vous au détective Lupin ?

Kingsley continuait son interrogatoire.

-Je veux le baiser.

Les mots directs de Pettigrew prirent Remus de court. Il vit Kingsley cligner des yeux de surprise et Lily s'étrangla à côté de lui.

-Vous voulez...

La voix de Kingsley s'éteignit, il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu différent. Pettigrew hocha la tête.

-Ensuite, je veux le tuer. Lentement, figurez-vous, aussi douloureusement que possible.

Il disait tout cela très calmement, comme s'il décrivait ce qu'il voulait pour son déjeuner.

-Après, j'aimerais beaucoup baiser son cadavre aussi. Enfin, ce qui en restera.

Remus se laissa aller contre le mur. Eh bien, c'était certainement l'une des meilleures menaces qu'il ait entendu. Lily produisit un son qui la faisait ressembler à une lionne en colère près de lui, sans doute souhaitant se ruer à l'intérieur et protéger son ami. Kingsley utilisa une impressionnante quantité de son contrôle de soi simplement en attendant que Pettigrew ait fini, avant de commencer avec d'autres questions.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous avez tué les autres hommes, dit-il en montrant d'un geste de main les photos posées devant Wormtail qui représentaient les prostitués morts. C'était un entrainement pour le détective Lupin.

-Oui, exactement.

-Pour qui travaillez-vous ? essaya Kingsley une fois de plus, changeant de sujet maintenant qu'il avait sa confession.

-Vous-Savez-Qui.

Kingsley se leva, se rendant compte qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin de la part de Pettigrew et qu'il avait peu de chance d'obtenir d'autres informations de lui. Avec un petit coup sur la porte fermée, et un ordre rapide pour que les officiers de l'autre côté raccompagnent Pettigrew dans sa cellule, il rejoignit Lily et Remus dans la salle de surveillance.

Dès que la porte se referma, Kingsley laissa échapper un hurlement rageur et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Remus attendit que son ami se calme avant de s'approcher de lui, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Contre toute attente, Kingsley attira Remus dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os avant de le relâcher rapidement et de se racler la gorge d'un air gêné.

-Azkaban est trop doux pour certaines personnes.

Lily acquiesça avec compréhension tandis que Remus se contentait de les regarder tous deux, confus. Après de nombreuses expériences où ses amis semblaient utiliser un code secret, Remus avait décidé qu'il était mieux de laisser aller.

-On n'a toujours pas notre lien avec Riddle, leur rappela Lily.

-Peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance avec Malfoy.

Alors même que Remus disait cela, il sut que c'était très peu probable. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir gardé Malfoy aussi longtemps. L'homme vous glissait entre les mains plus facilement qu'un serpent. Ses avocats étaient sans doute déjà en route.

Et ça ne manqua pas, après être sortis de la salle de surveillance, Remus vit un groupe de cinq hommes en costumes entrer dans la station, attaché-case à la main et expression arrogante toute prête. Enfin, tous sauf un.

Remus retint un hoquet mais ni Lily ni Kingsley ne le purent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? demanda Lily à voix basse.

Lentement, le silence tomba sur la station toute entière alors que Tom Marvolo Riddle passait audacieusement à côté des officiers de police. Plus d'un recula avec effroi. Personne ne l'approcha.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que Riddle était sacrément audacieux d'entrer sans peur dans la station. Il était bien trop arrogant, sachant qu'il était intouchable à ce moment. Mais c'était le territoire de Remus, et il n'allait laisser personne, surtout pas Riddle, s'y balader comme s'il en était propriétaire. Riddle avait peut-être le Ministère dans sa poche, mais il ne possédait pas la police.

Remus s'avança et intercepta le groupe avant qu'ils puissent aller plus loin.

-Y-a-t'il une raison à votre présence ici, messieurs ? Sinon, je vais devoir insister pour que vous partiez. Vous interrompez le travail de mes hommes.

Remus était incroyablement fier de la fermeté de sa voix alors qu'il s'approchait des hommes avec un regard autoritaire de son cru.

Un des avocats s'avança :

-Nous sommes ici pour le compte de M. Lucius Malfoy.

Remus haussa un sourcil :

-La procédure est d'attendre derrière la cloison jusqu'à ce qu'on vous raccompagne. J'espère que vous avez les documents d'identité adéquats avec vous.

L'avocat eu un regard méprisant envers Remus en levant son attaché-case. Remus fit un signe de tête en direction de Kingsley.

-L'officier Shacklebolt va vous conduire à votre client.

Kingsley jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Remus, mais emmena les avocats. Riddle ne les suivit pas.

Remus prit un moment pour l'étudier, conscient que Riddle lui retournait la faveur. Le détective savait que Riddle avait la cinquantaine, mais il était en bonne forme, avec l'apparence de quelqu'un approchant de la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière et des yeux d'un vert sombre. Cependant, les lunettes teintées qu'il portait donnaient à ses yeux une couleur _rouge_ déconcertante.

-Monsieur, dit calmement Remus, si vous n'êtes pas ici pour représenter M. Malfoy, alors je crains de devoir vous demander de partir.

Un léger sourire joua sur le coin de la bouche de Riddle.

-Oh, pourquoi cela ? fit-il d'une voix basse et sifflante, rappelant un serpent à Remus.

-Votre présence dérange mes hommes, déclara franchement Remus.

Il était inutile de le cacher et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire des jeux d'esprit avec un homme qui aimait se considérer comme un « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Riddle laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Remus dut combattre l'envie de reculer d'un pas quand il réduisit la distance entre eux deux. Il se tint à quelques centimètres de Remus, envahissant son espace personnel. Il le regarda avec humour, comme on pourrait observer un nouveau jouet intéressant.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas dérangé par ma présence, n'est-ce pas... (Il se tut pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Remus.)… Loup-garou.

Remus se figea. Tout ce qu'il entendait était ce dernier mot, se répétant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il avait travaillé si dur pour dissimuler son passé.

-Oh oui, continua à murmurer Riddle, je me suis fait un nouvel ami récemment, et il m'a parlé de vous. Votre meute vous manque-t-elle ?

Remus se sentait trembler très légèrement. Des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps se ruaient à la surface ; la douleur, l'humiliation, la dégradation... tout ce par quoi Fenrir l'avait fait passé.

-Greyback vous envoie son... affection. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous le verrez bientôt.

Avant que Remus puisse répondre, ou même d'essayer de mettre ses cordes vocales au travail, Riddle laissa échapper un hurlement assourdissant et s'éloigna brusquement de lui. C'était la distraction dont Remus avait besoin pour s'arracher à ses souvenirs. Il leva les yeux pour voir Riddle retirer sa veste, du café froid coulant pour former une flaque sur le sol.

Lily se tenait près de Remus, une tasse vide à la main et une expression totalement dépourvue de remords sur le visage. Elle fixa Riddle dans les yeux et dit d'un ton pince-sans-rire :

-Oups.

-Petite idiote ! rugit Riddle. Ce costume coûte plus cher que ce que vous gagnez en un an !

-Oh mon Dieu, fit Lily sans même tenter d'avoir l'air sincère. J'espère que ça ne tâche pas.

A ce moment précis Kingsley revint, conduisant les quatre avocats ainsi que Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh regardez, voilà votre escorte. Ne vous mangez pas la porte en sortant.

Remus était sur le point d'avoir une attaque. Tout simplement. Lily faisait exprès de mettre en rage le magnat du crime le plus puissant que la Grande-Bretagne ait jamais connu.

Le regard que Riddle lui lança était chargé de promesses de mort, et Remus comprit immédiatement que le nom de Lily venait d'être ajouté sur sa liste noire. Pas bon.

Remus se plaça de façon protective devant Lily, rencontrant les yeux de Riddle et lui renvoyant son regard noir. Il ne laisserait pas quelque chose arriver à son partenaire. Riddle retrouva son étrange humour. Il hocha la tête en direction des deux détectives, un air de défi clairement imprimé sur son visage. Avec cela, il tourna les talons et entraina son parti hors de la station de police.

Dès qu'il eu quitté l'immeuble, tout le monde sembla se remettre à s'agiter. Remus s'effondra contre le mur, glissant lentement à terre. Kingsley et Lily se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, le soutenant.

Remus se tourna vers Lily, les yeux écarquillés :

-Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et regarda intensément Remus.

-Je le remettais à sa place. Je ne vais pas rester planté là et laisser un espèce de trou du cul te menacer.

Remus laissa échapper un rire bref :

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel trou du cul, Lily. C'était le Seigneur Trou du Cul –Tom Riddle. L'Enculé.

-Je me fiche de qui il est, répliqua Lily d'un ton entêté. J'ai vu ce qu'il te faisait.

Elle l'attira dans une étreinte étouffante.

-Je me suis promise que je ne laisserais plus jamais cette expression s'inscrire à nouveau sur ton visage, Remus. Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas vu ta tête ! Tu étais blanc comme un linceul, et les tremblements... C'était juste comme _Cette_ _Nuit-là_ encore et encore.

Remus savait de quelle nuit elle parlait. La nuit où il avait dit à Fenrir qu'il ne supporterait pas ça plus longtemps, qu'il quittait la Meute. Il avait passé des mois à l'hôpital à se remettre de _Cette Nuit-là_.

Oh mon Dieu, Fenrir. Remus avait cru que ce bâtard serait mort à présent, ou au moins qu'il aurait lâché l'affaire.

-Bâtard arrogant, déclara Kingsley, pressant l'épaule de Remus en signe de soutien.

***

A six heures du soir, Remus était plus que près à partir. Lily lui avait fait promettre d'aller chercher Sirius à l'hôpital et de le ramener chez lui. C'était soi-disant une faveur faite à James pour que lui et Lily puissent sortir après qu'elle soit sortie du travail, mais Remus avait le vague soupçon qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plans malfaisants de Sirius. Pas que Remus se plaigne beaucoup de l'idée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de déposer de la paperasse dans son bureau, et après il pourrait partir. Qui sait, peut-être que lui et Sirius pourrait se prendre quelque chose à manger. Plus il pensait à leur futur rendez-vous, plus il était excité. Il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air... euh... n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous depuis très longtemps.

Il entra dans son bureau un peu dans un état second. Oui, voir Sirius améliorerait drastiquement son humeur. Toute la journée n'avait été qu'une frustration après l'autre. Ils n'avaient récolté aucune information sur Riddle, puis l'homme avait pointé son nez pour une petite visite, et bien sûr, Remus n'était pas plus près de trouver qui dans son département laissait échapper des informations. Il avait besoin de vacances.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué, mon cher enfant.

Remus se retourna brusquement, laissant presque tomber les papiers qu'il tenait à la main. Un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux blancs flottant, une barbe tout aussi longue, des lunettes en demi-lune et un costume d'un violent vif aveuglant, était assis derrière son bureau.

-Agent Dumbledore, hoqueta Remus avec surprise. Que faites-vous là ?

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise tout en retirant l'emballage d'un petit bonbon et en l'avalant. Il en offrit un au détective mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête. D'un signe de tête vers la porte, il envoya Remus la fermer.

-Je vous l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises mon garçon, appelez-moi Albus. Je suis à la retraite, après tout.

D'une certaine façon, Remus en doutait. Albus Dumbledore avait été à la tête du MI5 pendant une dizaine d'années avant de partir soudainement à la retraite, apparemment sans raison. D'après la rumeur, il avait été assigné à une nouvelle tâche, au sein du MI6.

-A la retraite, bien sûr, sourit Remus avec amusement. Pardonnez-moi Albus, j'oublie toujours.

Albus se contenta de lui lancer un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ?

-J'ai entendu que vous avez eu un visiteur.

Remus avec ironie.

-Les nouvelles vont vite.

Albus s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise de Remus en avalant un autre bonbon. Remus n'était pas surpris qu'Albus soit au courant de la visite de Riddle. Parfois, il aurait juré que l'homme était omniscient.

-Tom Riddle a décidé de se pointer pour une petite conversation et pour relâcher Lucius Malfoy dans la nature. Au moins, c'est juste une preuve de plus qu'il y a vraiment un lien entre ces deux là.

Albus se murmura quelque chose à lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Mais comment allez-vous mon garçon ? Vous semblez... secoué.

Remus laissa échapper un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je vais bien, Albus.

Albus continua de le fixer, apparemment pas convaincu.

-Il... savait des choses Albus –des choses que vous m'avez aidé à enfouir.

Remus ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé le célèbre agent Dumbledore à le prendre sous son aile toutes ces années auparavant, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Quand tous les autres aurait simplement vu en lui un membre de gang, un déchet, Albus avait vu son potentiel. Il était celui qui avait permis à Remus de trouver la force de quitter Fenrir et la Meute.

-Vous êtes un homme fort Remus, et vous avez beaucoup d'amis. N'oubliez jamais ça.

Ne jamais oublier qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon effrayé qu'il était quand il était tombé dans les griffes de Fenrir. Remus frissonna de dégoût. Fenrir les aimait jeunes.

-Au fait, je devrais probablement vous laisser aller chercher l'un de ses amis à l'hôpital.

Le pétillement était revenu avec force et Remus du combattre son rougissement.

Albus eu un gloussement bref, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Vous devez être conscient, Remus, que les plans de Tom commencent à progresser rapidement.

-Devriez-vous vraiment me dire ça ?

Il n'était pas normal pour les autres agences de partager des informations au-delà de ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir, et même dans ce cas, c'était le Commissaire Bones qui aurait dû les recevoir.

A nouveau ce pétillement.

-Juste un avertissement de la part d'un vieil homme à la retraite qui garde un œil sur ses cadets.

-Je vois..., dit lentement Remus, pas entièrement sûr qu'il voyait vraiment.

-L'Agent Scrimgeour s'occupe du cas Voldemort pour le MI5. Lui et certains de ses collaborateurs vont très certainement contacter votre bureau demain au sujet de Peter Pettigrew.

La mâchoire de Remus se contracta. Il savait que le cas finirait par leur être retiré, il pensait simplement qu'ils auraient un peu plus de temps.

-Merci Albus.

Pour l'avertissement, pour les encouragements, pour le soutien, pour tant de choses...

-Bien sûr, mon cher enfant.

Le regard d'Albus montrait qu'il avait compris le remerciement. Il se leva de sa chaise, posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de Remus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Souvenez-vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir.

Remus hocha la tête, regardant avec une affection exaspérée Albus passer la porte et sembler disparaître dans la seconde. Parfois, il aurait juré que l'homme était magicien.

***

La vois de Poppy résonna dans le couloir de l'hôpital alors que Remus sortait de l'ascenseur.

-Dehors, vous toutes ! C'est un hôpital ici, pas une agence de rencontre. Vous avez du travail. Je _vais_ faire un rapport sur vous.

Une série de grognements et de murmures suivit alors que Remus tournait à l'angle. Pas moins de sept infirmières étaient poussées hors de la chambre de Sirius. Toutes lançaient des adieux à l'homme et récitaient leur numéro de téléphone.

Remus ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé, exaspéré ou jaloux. Il se décida pour un mélange des trois, détournant ostensiblement les yeux des infirmières qui lui jetaient à présent des coups d'œil.

Il marqua une pause à l'extérieur de la chambre de Sirius, l'écoutant parler à Poppy.

-Poppy, ma chère pâtisserie aux céréales, tu sais que c'est à toi que mon cœur appartient véritablement. Ces autres infirmières ne signifient rien pour moi !

-Je vous le dis une fois pour toutes, M Black, cessez ces surnoms ridicules. Vous vous adresserez à moi comme au docteur Pomfresh.

Remus décida d'entrer pour regarder.

-Viens me voir, ma tartelette ! implora dramatiquement Sirius, les bras grand ouvert comme pour y accueillir Poppy.

-M. Black ! piailla Poppy, scandalisée, avant de quitter la pièce en maugréant.

-Hélas, déclara Sirius en se laissant retomber sur le lit, j'ai été rejeté. Remus, mon amour, vient me consoler.

-Oh, tu n'as pas été assez consolé par les infirmières ? Sept. Vraiment Sirius, ça doit être le record de l'hôpital.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute, lui répondit Sirius, en levant hors du lit.

Remus détourna les yeux de dos ouvert de la blouse qui donnait une très belle vue du patrimoine exposé de Sirius.

-Elles n'arrêtaient pas de venir de ma chambre, en me soutenant que j'avais besoin qu'on me donne un bain.

Remus grogna, jetant le sac qui contenait les vêtements de Sirius sur le lit. James l'avait déposé à son bureau quand il était passé prendre Lily au travail.

-Habille-toi et je te ramène à la maison. Mais tu vas devoir me guider, parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu habites.

-Du calme, chéri, du calme.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius mais dû à nouveau détourner rapidement les yeux. Vraiment, qui mettait sa chemise avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements ? Il fallait reconnaître que l'arrière-train de Sirius était très séduisant bordé par la chemise bleue sombre... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet !

-On pourrait se prendre à diner, continua Sirius. Tu n'as pas encore mangé, pas vrai ?

-Non, répondit Remus, vérifiant rapidement par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Sirius était décent avant de se retourner, je suis venu tout droit du travail.

Sirius eu un large sourire.

-Parfait. Je connais un petit resto italien super en ville. Pas loin du Black Rose non plus. (Il remua les sourcils.) Je sais avec certitude que la suite présidentielle est libre.

Remus ronchonna, entraînant Sirius le long du couloir.

-Il n'y aura pas de visite d'hôtel avant que tu sois complètement guéri.

Sirius fit la moue.

***

-Il commence à faire froid dehors, remarqua Remus en frissonnant.

Il aurait dû prendre une veste.

-Je peux te réchauffer mon lapin-câlin.

-Pas tant que tu n'es pas complètement guéri.

C'était un peu devenu une sorte de mantra pour Remus.

-Mais c'est pas juste, geignit Sirius. Ce n'est même pas grave. Je n'ai même pas besoin de points de suture ou de quoique ce soit. Mais ma tartelette semblait penser que ça requérait une quantité obscène de piqures dans les fesses. Et ne me parle pas des examens anaux.

Il frissonna.

Remus commença par ricaner mais ensuite, il vit l'air entièrement sombre sur le visage de Sirius.

-Tu plaisantes...

-De grosses aiguilles Remus.

Avant que Remus puisse découvrir s'il plaisantait vraiment ou non, un fourgon fit irruption dans un crissement de pneus sur le parking de l'hôpital. Remus le regarda contourner brutalement une rangée de voiture et se diriger droit sur eux.

Poussant Sirius derrière lui, Remus s'écarta d'un bond de la route alors que le fourgon s'arrêtait brutalement à côté de lui. En quelques secondes, des hommes jaillirent hors du véhicule, les attrapant tous les deux et les entrainant à l'intérieur du fourgon. Remus se débattit, donnant un coup d'épaule dans le ventre d'un homme avant de gratifier d'un uppercut la mâchoire d'un autre.

La pression ferme d'une lame glacée contre son cou mit un terme à sa lutte.

-Sois un bon garçon et tu n'auras pas à mourir. Nous sommes là uniquement pour Black.

Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à parler. Une partie de la témérité de Sirius devait l'avoir contaminé.

-On marche par paire.

-Monte dans la voiture.

***

Remus se demanda quand exactement sa vie était devenue si compliquée. La réponse la plus facile était : depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sirius Black. Oui bon, peut-être était-ce un peu injuste, mais merde, autrefois Remus réussissait à passer plusieurs mois d'un coup sans se retrouver en danger de mort.

-Pas de mouvements brusques, les gars. Mettez vos mains où j'peux les voir.

Remus sentait l'un des hommes directement derrière lui, probablement celui qui lui avait pris son portable. Le trajet dans le fourgon avait été assez court. Regardant autour de lui, Remus vit des rangées et des rangées d'entrepôts. Un coup d'œil à leurs ravisseurs lui indiqua qu'ils portaient tous des masques de ski noirs. Waouh, ces gars savaient vraiment comment se conformer aux clichés.

Sirius et Remus furent guidés à travers un entrepôt faiblement éclairé et le long d'un escalier branlant. En haut, une vaste pièce apparut devant eux. Le mur qui leur faisait face était percé de fenêtres crasseuses, le soleil couchant éclairant le sol de ciment sale et quelques chaises poussiéreuses, ainsi qu'un comptoir qui courait sur toute la longueur des murs. Sur la droite se trouvait une porte ouverte qui conduisait à ce qui avait dû être autrefois un bureau.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sirius était resté calme pendant tout ce temps. Il avait même l'air ennuyé par toute la situation.

Sirius fut guidée vers l'une des chaises. Il y avait quatre kidnappeurs en tout. L'un d'eux –qui semblait commander- ordonna à un homme légèrement plus grand d'attacher ses mains derrière son dos. Avec un soupir agacé, Sirius s'exécuta. Remus regarda d'un air effaré l'homme qui lui liait les mains avec du ruban adhésif, tout en demandant si ce n'était pas trop serré. Après avoir fait s'asseoir le millionnaire, il l'attacha à la chaise en enroulant plusieurs couches de scotch autour de lui de ses biceps à ses avant-bras.

-Vous savez, remarqua Sirius sur le ton de la conversation, vous avez vraiment choisi un mauvais jour les gars. Z'auriez pas pu attendre une semaine ou deux.

-Désolé Siri, fit l'homme qui l'avait attaché.

Il semblait réellement contrit.

-Fermez-là, vous tous, cracha le meneur.

-Je présume que ma très chère _mère_ est encore à sec, commenta Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le meneur resta silencieux, s'efforçant de ne pas confirmer la remarque de Sirius.

-Paye juste les dix millions, Black, et on pourra tous sortir d'ici.

C'était une voix profonde et soyeuse qui avait parlé. Elle venait de l'homme qui montait la garde près des escaliers. Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un curieux sentiment de familiarité en l'entendant.

-Dix millions ?!

C'était la première fois de la nuit que Remus voyait Sirius déstabilisé.

-Vous rigolez. D'habitude c'est dix mille ! Qu'est-ce que la vieille bique pourrait faire de dix millions ?

-D'habitude ? demanda inutilement Remus. Ca arrive souvent ?

On l'ignora.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, grogna le meneur en direction de Sirius.

-Oh, j'implore un délai, grogna Sirius en retour. Qu'est-ce que ma mère veut avec dix millions ? Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est fourré ?

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il comprit.

-C'est Voldemort. Elle est tombée dans les rangs de ses supporters.

Le meneur ne répondit rien. Sirius eu un rire dur :

-Vous êtes plus cinglé qu'elle si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser mon argent pour financer un mégalomaniaque.

La gifle le prit par surprise. L'homme à côté de Remus eu un hoquet.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant entre Sirius et le meneur. Tu n'es pas censé le frapper.

Le meneur se contenta de le repousser.

-Ca va aller Regulus, lança Sirius à celui qui s'était élevé en sa faveur.

Il le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es fourré cette fois, p'tit frère ?

Remus regardait tout avec un léger choc. La mère de Sirius avait-elle vraiment engagé ces hommes pour enlever son propre fils ? Et apparemment, son frère était aussi de la partie, bien qu'il ne semble pas totalement enthousiaste.

Le meneur se glissa vers Remus, promenant sa main dans les cheveux du détective et tirant sa tête en arrière. Il leva le couteau avec lequel il l'avait menacé un peu plus tôt. En forçant Remus à pencher encore un peu plus la tête en arrière, il caressa doucement sa gorge exposé de la lame tranchante.

Remus pensa brièvement qu'il aurait dû garder son revolver sur lui en se rendant à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, il avait appris très vite que Poppy Pomfresh ne tolérait pas d'armes sur son territoire.

-Ce serait tellement dommage si on était obligé de vous faire du mal, à toi ou à ton ami, Black.

Sirius essayait de détourner nonchalamment le regard.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est juste une pute que j'ai ramassé.

Remus se demanda distraitement si « pute » était l'idée que Sirius se faisait d'un petit nom, et si dans ce cas, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une discussion sur leur relation/chance de rendez-vous/situation de prise d'otage/flirt/quoi-qu'ils-soient.

-Une pute ? gloussa le meneur. Alors tu te fiches de ce que je peux lui faire, du coup ?

Il fit légèrement glisser le couteau le long du cou de Remus, laissant une petite entaille.

Les yeux bleus sombres de Sirius lancèrent un regard noir alors qu'il fixait l'homme qui tenait Remus.

-Touche-le et il n'y aura nulle part où tu puisses te cacher de moi.

Remus n'avait jamais entendu sa voix se faire si froide. Il frissonna légèrement, tout comme la poigne du meneur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de leur faire du mal Rosier…, commença Regulus, se plaçant face à l'autre homme et levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

-Ne commence pas avec moi, gamin, grogna-t-il.

Il jeta à Sirius un regard calculateur.

-T u vas faire ta forte tête, hein ?

Sirius se contenta de le fixer d'un regard noir, pliant les bras alors qu'il luttait contre ses liens.

-Très bien, alors, dit Rosier d'un ton dédaigneux. Je te donne une chance de rester assis là et de réfléchir à tes options. Pendant ce temps, je suis sûr que mes amis et moi pouvons nous _détendre _un peu avec ta pute.

-Fils de pu…

-Goyle, l'interrompit Rosier, bâillonne-le avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de plus dommageable.

Le plus grand des kidnappeurs s'avança. Il était en train de surveiller le bureau depuis la porte. Regulus lui tendit le rouleau avec hésitation, clairement peu satisfait de toute cette situation.

-Je te jure que je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es né. Rosier, hein ? Je te traquerais. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te coupe la queue et je te l'enfonce dans le…

Le rouleau adhésif coupa court aux fulminations de Sirius, mais le feu dans ses yeux persista.

-On revient, ricana Rosier en poussant Remus vers le bureau. Prends ton temps pour décider à partir de quel compte en banque tu veux virer les dix millions.

Il fit signe à Regulus et à l'homme à la voix soyeuse de le précéder.

-Goyle, monte la garde.

Remus eu un dernier bref regard vers les yeux brûlant de Sirius avant d'être poussé vers le bureau, et la porte se referma derrière lui.

***

Remus eu un sifflement de douleur alors qu'il était jeté contre un bureau poussiéreux. Sa colonne vertébrale s'arqua alors que le bord s'enfonçait dans le bas de son dos. Rosier se pressa contre lui, tenant le couteau contre sa gorge. Remus commençait vraiment à se fatiguer d'être bousculé.

-Qui es-tu ? dedmanda Rosier sur un ton trompeusement doux alors qu'il promenait légèrement le couteau le long de la colonne vulnérable de son cou. Comment connais-tu Black ?

Oh oui, vraiment fatigué.

Il ferait tout aussi bien de s'en tenir à l'histoire inventé par Sirius.

-Hé, chéri, je suis juste une fille de joie. Black est l'un de mes meilleurs clients.

Rosier renifla avec incrédulité.

-Tu es vraiment sa pute ?

Remus le fixa fermement :

-Au moins jusqu'à 2h30. C'est tout ce qu'il a payé.

L'homme non-identifié toussa brusquement. Remus aurait pu jurer qu'il essayait d'étouffer un ricanement. Rosier l'ignora.

-Et tu penses que je vais croire que le célèbre playboy Sirius Black doit payer pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Remus baissa les paupières, lançant à Rosier un regard voilé. Il hausse légèrement les épaules, penchant un peu plus la tête en arrière pour que le couteau ne soit pas pressé aussi rudement contre lui.

-Je suis _très_ bon à ce que je fais. Allongez la monnaie et je serais ravi de vous montrer un truc ou deux. Il semblerait que mon dernier client ne pourra pas remplir ses engagements.

L'homme à la voix soyeuse produisit un son étrange dans le fond de sa gorge. Lorsque Rosier tourna la tête vers lui, allégeant encore la pression du couteau, Remus décida de tenter sa chance.

Attrapant la poignée du couteau, il l'arracha des mains de Rosier. Un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe empêcha l'autre homme de penser même à se défendre. Une fois Rosier plié en deux, Remus empoigna sa tête et levant une seconde fois le genou dans un coup percutant, l'assommant.

Remus n'attendit même pas que le corps heurte le sol avant de se jeter sur Regulus. Fenrir n'avait peut-être pas été bon pour beaucoup de chose, mais il s'était bien assuré que Remus sache se battre. Tout ce qu'il fallu fut une solide droite dans la tempe de Regulus, et il était à terre. Il éprouva un bref sentiment de regret de frapper le frère de Sirius, mais il s'occuperait des répercussions plus tard.

Avant qu'il puisse attaquer le dernier homme, il fut attrapé par derrière. Des bras puissants maintinrent les siens contre ses flancs. Des mains aux longs doigts portant des tâches d'encre et de produits chimiques se refermèrent sur sa poitrine.

-Attends ! siffla la voix soyeuse.

Remus ignora la requête, donnant un coup de tête en arrière contre le nez de l'autre homme. Un cri de douleur fut suivi par la libération du détective. L'homme battit promptement en retraite, portant sa main au visage. Même au travers du masque de ski, Remus voyait le début d'une tâche formée par le sang qui coulait du nez du kidnappeur.

Prenant appui sur son pied gauche, Remus leva la jambe droite, l'envoyant dans le plexus solaire de son adversaire. Un hoquet bruyant emplit la pièce alors que tout l'air se ruait hors de ses poumons. Il se plia en deux, se tenant à la fois le visage et la poitrine.

Remus marcha calmement vers le bureau, et ramassa le couteau qui était tombé près de lui. L'arme à la main, il retourna vers l'homme à la voix familière.

Levant la main, il se prépara à écraser le manche du couteau contre la tempe de l'homme. Alors qu'il l'abattait, le kidnappeur rassembla suffisamment de souffle pour hoqueter :

-Putain, Lupin !

Puis il rejoignit ses deux amis dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Remus se figea, baissant les yeux vers la forme recroquevillée. Avec un sentiment d'horreur distinct, il s'accroupit près du corps et retira son masque.

Merde.

Remus grogna alors qu'il fixait le visage ensanglanté de l'Agent Severus Snape, opérant sous couverture pour le MI5. Il avait travaillé avec lui en de rares occasions, mais connaissait en fait assez bien l'homme car ils avaient fréquenté la même école durant quelques années. Il grimaça. Snape et lui n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Oui bon, Snape tolérait à peine le fait que Remus partage l'air qu'il respirait.

Se sentant un peu peureux, Remus remit le masque en place et s'éloigna de l'homme étendu. Eh bien, il semblait que Snape ne deviendrait pas plus amical après cette nuit.

Il ferait tout aussi bien d'aller secourir Sirius avant de s'occuper des retombées.

***

Après s'être occupé de trois assaillants d'un coup, ce fut en fait ridiculement facile de neutraliser Goyle.

Tout ce qu'il eu à faire fut de toquer à la porte du bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Goyle se trainer vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa de l'autre côté, Remus se jeta de tout son poids contre le battant, assommant le dernier ennemi. Bondissant par la porte il trouva Goyle sur le dos, inconscient après s'être cogné la tête contre le sol de ciment. Assez décevant, vraiment.

L'accueil étouffé de Sirius détourna son attention du garde à terre. Sortant le couteau de Rosier, il trancha le ruban qui retenait son ami –petit ami ?- prisonnier. Les mains libres, Sirius arracha la bande de sa bouche, geignant comme cela arrachait brutalement un duvet de barbe de fin d'après-midi.

-Alors…, commença-t-il, en se levant et en s'étirant, tu t'es occupé de tous nos nouveaux amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus hocha la tête, cherchant son téléphone. Rosier le lui avait pris et l'avait posé sur l'un des comptoirs sales du grand entrepôt. Il garda un œil sur Sirius cependant. Simplement parce que tous les kidnappeurs étaient inconscients pour le moment ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas se réveiller. De plus, le magnat de l'hôtellerie semblait être un aimant à problèmes. Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau :

-Tu les as eu tous les trois tout seul ?

Remus hocha à nouveau la tête, cherchant toujours son téléphone.

-Merde, c'est sexy.

Eh bien, cela interrompit les recherches de Remus.

-Tu te payes ma tête, lança-t-il, exaspéré.

-Non, je suis sérieux (1). (Il eu un petit sourire à sa propre plaisanterie). J'aime savoir que mon homme peut faire le travail.

Il se rapprocha de Remus d'un pas nonchalant.

Remus recula.

-Ton homme ? Tu veux dire ta pute ?

Oui bon, Remus n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte d'un ton aussi irascible.

-Oh, ma petite poupée, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas.

-Tu sais, ces horribles surnoms ont peu de chance de te retrouver mes bonnes grâces.

-Retrouver ? demanda Sirius avec une satisfaction arrogante. Donc tu admets que j'ai été dans tes bonnes grâces.

Remus eu un soupir d'exaspération.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Je dois appeler la station pour signaler ça. Qui sait combien de temps nous avons avant que d'autres hommes de main ne se montrent. Alors boucle-la et laisse-moi trouver mon portable.

Sirius émit un « tsk » de désapprobation.

Trouvant enfin son téléphone, Remus marqua une pause avant de composer le numéro.

-Quoi ?demanda-t-il agacé.

Sirius haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux d'une façon beaucoup trop nonchalante.

Remus serra les dents.

-Tu as apparemment quelque chose à dire, alors tu ferais aussi bien de me le dire.

Sirius montra sa bouche du doigt en faisant mine de la boucler.

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Quel âge tu as, douze ans ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard salace.

Remus le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Cette question ne peut en aucun cas être interprétée de manière sexuelle, alors je ne veux vraiment pas savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment (2).

Il revint au clavier de son téléphone.

-Attends, dit Sirius, juste une seconde.

Il traversa la pièce à grand pas et entra dans le petit bureau. Remus le suivit avec précaution en tenant son couteau prêt.

Sirius enjamba le corps de Snape, marcha _sur_ le corps de Rosier, et s'accroupit près de son frère.

Le détective fit la grimace.

-Désolé pour ton frère. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait s'il restait conscient.

Sirius écarta ses excuses d'un geste nonchalant.

-Une bonne correction fera du bien à ce petit crétin. Peut-être que ça lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête.

-Oui, à propos de ça. (Remus prit une grande inspiration.) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bon sang ?

Sirius s'assit sur ses talons en regardant Remus du coin de l'œil. Il redressa son frère en l'appuyant contre le mur.

-Tu as parlé de ta mère et de Voldemort, l'encouragea Remus.

-Ma mère a l'habitude de me kidnapper tous les quelques mois.

Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Qu'y puis-je ?».

-Euh, fit Remus en tentant d'imaginer une réponse à cette information délivrée sur le ton de la constatation banale. Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis enfui de chez moi quand j'avais seize ans. Je venais d'une vieille famille, figure-toi. Quand je me suis enfui, mon oncle Alphard, l'un de mes seuls parents décents, m'a donné assez d'argent pour bien commencer dans la vie.

« Je me suis associé avec James Potter –sa famille est assez aisée elle aussi- et nous avons ouvert une ligne d'hôtel. N'aurais jamais pensé que les choses marcheraient aussi bien. Maintenant, j'ai vingt fois plus d'argent que n'en avait ma famille. Leur _vieil_ argent commence à s'épuiser. Mère demande généralement à quelques uns de ses _associés _de m'enlever tous les six mois environ pour arrondir un peu ses fins de mois. Pas beaucoup en réalité, peut-être cinq, dix mille au plus.

-Oh, bien, relava sarcastiquement Remus. C'est raisonnable.

-C'est l'une des seules occasions où je peux voir mon petit-frère. (Sirius donna à Regulus une tape affectueuse sur la joue.) J'ai beaucoup d'argent mais un seul frère.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfui aussi ?

Sirius eu un rire dur.

-Tu crois qu'Orion Black va laisser un autre héritier lui échapper ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père est capable.

-S'il est si dangereux, alors comment as-tu partir au départ ?

-J'étais une déception pour lui depuis la primaire. Je n'agissais jamais « comme un Black aurait dû» et je me faisais toujours des amis « de la mauvaise espèce ». Je pense qu'il était probablement soulagé que je parte.

Remus le regarda tristement. Sirius surprit son regard et le soutint de ses yeux bleus déterminés.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, mon amour. J'ai fait mes choix, et je suis bien fier d'eux. En plus, je suis plutôt content du tour que prend ma vie en ce moment.

Il adressa un sourire rusé à Remus et se redressa pour s'approcher d'un pas prédateur de l'autre homme.

Remus recula prudemment en trébuchant presque sur la silhouette étendue de l'agent Snape.

-Allons Sirius, dit-il en levant les mains pour le tenir à distance alors qu'il se retrouvait pressé contre le bureau délabré pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça.

Sirius se contenta de se pencher vers lui, plantant fermement ses mains de chaque côté du détective. Alors que Remus arquait les dos en s'inclinant un peu plus en arrière, il trouva ironique que Sirius le prenne au piège à présent exactement dans la même position que Rosier dix minutes plus tôt.

-Mais ma petite goutte de citron, c'est toujours le bon moment quand je suis près de toi. Et puis, as-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu étais sexy en surgissant par cette porte ?

Il se pencha, soufflant un air chaud dans l'oreille de Remus alors qu'il murmurait.

Remus ouvrit la bouche dans un hoquet silencieux. Dieux, comment Sirius pouvait-il lui faire ça, lui faire perdre le contrôle de son corps si rapidement ? Puis il cilla brièvement alors qu'il saisissait les mots de Sirius.

-Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de m'appeler ta petite goutte de citron.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Sirius avec un gloussement en mordillant l'oreille de Remus. Tu es doux et acide, et j'aimerais vraiment te sucer.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Albus et ses bonbons de la même manière.

Remus tenta d'écarter la bouche de Sirius de son cou où elle faisait des choses décidemment perverse. Par manque de chance, ses mains étaient les seules choses qui le maintenaient partiellement droit, si bien que quand il en bougea une, il finit par perdre son équilibre et par se retrouver allongé sur le dos sur le bureau. Sirius l'y suivit en écartant les cuisses de Remus pour s'installer entre elles alors qu'il pressait sa poitrine contre celle du détective.

-Personne ne t'a jamais dit, grogna Remus, que tu as un sens de la romance absolument épouvantable ?

-Oh, ça je ne sais pas. (Sirius s'écarta assez pour effleurer de ses mains le ventre de Remus, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du petit morceau de peau dévoilé entre le bas de sa chemise et le bord de son pantalon.) Des toilettes publiques, des hangars abandonnés… certains pourraient trouver ça très excitant.

Il pressa ses hanches contre celles de Remus pour prouver à quel point il trouvait ça excitant.

-Oui… bon… assez 'xcitant, grogna Remus.

Sirius avait dû décider que la conversation était finie car alors qu'il saisissait les lèvres de Remus avec les siennes, le détective ne put plus former de pensée cohérente, et encore moins de mots. Il céda à la pression persistance des lèvres de l'autre homme. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa langue rencontrant celle de Sirius, insistante et caressante, et la suivit dans la bouche du millionnaire.

Il renonça à repousser Sirius. Au lieu de ça, il se saisit de deux poignées de cheveux bruns soigneux et tint la tête de l'autre homme en place. Sirius grogna dans sa bouche, décrivant des cercles avec ses hanches et les appuyant contre celles de Remus.

Remus brisa le baiser avec un hoquet étranglé, inspirant une large bouffée d'air avant de faire courir sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Sirius. Il mordilla son menton, sentant la rudesse d'une barbe de fin d'après-midi sous ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il descendait le long du cou de Sirius en mordillant sa pomme d'Adam, il sentit une paire de main se débattre avec sa braguette. Pendant une seconde, Remus revint brutalement à la réalité. Il y avait quatre hommes inconscients autour d'eux, probablement des supporteurs de Voldemort, et il aurait vraiment dû appeler la police.

Puis Sirius fourra la main dans son pantalon et Remus décida que ça n'était pas vraiment important.

-Oh mon Dieu, frissonna-t-il alors que Sirius le caressait.

Tout semblait soudain trop chaud et des éclairs l'éblouissaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour trouver les boutons du jeans de Sirius, les ouvrant sans trop de soin.

-Oui, souffla Sirius.

Il glissa sa main inoccupée sous la chemise de Remus avant d'atteindre un tétons et de le pincer brutalement. Remus arqua le dos en arrière alors qu'il émettait un gémissement rauque. Sa main gauche serrait spasmodiquement le col de la chemise de Sirius. Inclinant la tête, il mordit la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius grogna, bougeant ses hanches contre la main de Remus. Il écarta la tête du détective de sa gorge et remonta la chemise de Remus jusqu'à son cou. Se penchant, il nettoya la poitrine de Remus, laissant des baisers humides le long de sa clavicule, suçant sans douceur sa peau en y laissant certainement des bleus. Atteignant un téton, il le prit dans sa bouche, léchant tout autour avant de le mordiller. Remus balançait la tête d'un côté à l'autre, une main dans les cheveux de Sirius, l'autre accélérant le rythme sur son sexe. Il pressa son pouce contre le bout, pinçant très légèrement le gland.

Sirius cria de surprise, ses hanches se pressant contre Remus plus vite et plus fort. Il accéléra ses propres caresses sur Remus et amena leurs corps encore plus proches l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir envelopper leurs deux érections dans sa mains.

-Oh, Sirius, putain, près.

La respiration de Remus n'était plus qu'halètements irréguliers. Ses hanches se tordaient et tressautaient, s'élevant pour aller à la rencontre de leurs mains jointes.

-Oui, allez mon amour, jouis avec moi.

Remus sentit son excitation blottit au creux de son dos se dresser et s'étendre, se répandant dans ses veines comme du feu de la tête au pied, le rendant étourdi de désir. Le désir de jouir, de finir. Le feu s'installa dans ses testicules. Avec une dernière caresse, il y était, il jouissait, son esprit perdu dans un torrent de plaisir et des lumières et des couleurs et des sons et des sensations, dieux, des sensations qui continuait à affluer et à affluer, s'abattant en lui en vagues, l'arrachant à son esprit et l'emportant à la dérive…

Et puis Sirius était là, et il l'embrassait, il le soutenait, il le caressait à travers le torrent, saisissant son cri de jouissance dans sa bouche. Remus le sentit trembler au-dessus de lui alors qu'il jouissait à son tour, éjaculant sur leurs deux mains pour se mêler à l'orgasme de Remus.

Remus resta étendu sans force sur le bureau alors que Sirius s'effondrait sur lui, faisant courir ses mains sur ses côtes de manière apaisante, l'aidant à se remettre des suites de son orgasme. Mon Dieu, ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps que Remus n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un, et même là, ça n'avait jamais été comme ça.

-Je te tiens mon amour, murmura Sirius en resserrant ses bras sur Remus, chut, je te tiens.

Remus leva une main tremblante pour la passer dans les cheveux de Sirius, écartant les mèches brunes de son visage. Sirius releva la tête de là où elle reposait contre le cou de Remus, léchant paresseusement la sueur qui s'était accumulée dans le creux de sa gorge. Remus plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus sombres scintillants et se demanda s'il avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de sa vie.

Remus décida qu'il aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité. C'était un instant parfait suspendu dans le temps. Il se sentait entier et satisfait pour la première fois depuis des années. La seule chose qui aurait pu améliorer la situation était un baiser de Sirius, ce qui à en juger par l'inclinaison de la tête de l'autre homme et son regard était sur le point de se produire.

Et donc, bien sûr, le bureau délabré choisit exactement ce moment pour s'effondrer sous le poids combiné des deux hommes.

***

Remus toussa alors que le nuage de poussière retombait à travers la pièce. Il remonta sa braguette et se tourna vers Sirius pour trouver l'autre homme en train de regarder fixement ses fesses.

-Quoi ? questionna Remus, regardant par-dessus son épaule comme s'il pouvait voir ce qui était si intéressant à propos de son derrière.

Sirius détourna les yeux avec un sourire rusé.

-Je cherchais des échardes, déclara-t-il, ses yeux revenant sur les fesses de Remus.

Remus haussa un sourcil :

-Surement, oui.

Le sourire rusé de Sirius se changea soudain en un large sourire :

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils t'appellent Moony.

Remus émit un son étranglé dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, ricana Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas Moony. Je trouve ça adorable.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit…

-Quoi, que tu as un cul fabuleux, ou que tu as une tâche de naissance sur ta fesse droite qui ressemble à un croissant de lune ?

-Les deux.

-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment cacher l'histoire du cul fabuleux, quiconque te regarde peut s'en apercevoir.

-Sirius…

-Mais je garderais la deuxième partie pour moi-même. (Il sourit avant qu'une expression choquée ne passe sur son visage.) Attends, ça veut dire que tous les hommes de la station t'ont vu nu ?!

Il y avait une lueur étrangement possessive dans les yeux de Sirius alors qu'ils parcouraient le corps de Remus. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, seulement Lily. Les autres l'ont juste surpris après qu'elle a commencé à m'appeler Moony.

-Je pourrais te dire pourquoi les gens m'appellent Padfoot, proposa Sirius, comme ça nous serons quittes.

Remus marqua une pause, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment savoir.

-Ca implique une quantité excessive d'alcool, une paire de sous-vêtements féminins, une bouteille de ketshup, et une fille nommée Sybil qui avait peur des gros chiens.

Remus décida qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

-Euh, peut-être une autre fois.

Remus se souvint alors de ce qu'il aurait dû faire avant que Sirius ne le distraie (pas qu'il se plaigne de ses méthodes et pas qu'il veuille dire à Sirius qu'il ne se plaignait pas).

-Je dois appeler la station !

Sirius se dirigea paresseusement vers le portable de Remus, qui gisait sur le sol près du bureau brisé. Il donna une tape affectueuse au bureau alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le téléphone. Le peu qui restait du meuble émit soudain un craquement bruyant et s'écrasa sur le sol avec un nouveau nuage de poussière.

Alors que Remus toussait à nouveau, Sirius lui tendit le téléphone et demanda innocemment :

-Comment vas-tu expliquer cette tâche humide sur ton pantalon quand la cavalerie arrivera ?

Remus en resta bouché-bée.

Sirius eu un sourire satisfait.

-Tu… tu l'as fait exprès ! postillonna Remus.

Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents comme pour dire « qui, moi ? ». Mais Remus n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent chez Sirius Black. Ladite tâche humide en était la preuve. Il soupira :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors ? Les laisser là ?

-Oui, en fait.

Remus le fixa, attendant une explication. N'en obtenant pas, il insista :

-Tu veux qu'un officier de police ignore le fait qu'un enlèvement a eu lieu, ainsi que le fait que ces hommes ont probablement des liens avec l'un des pires seigneurs du crime que le monde ait jamais connu. Tu veux que j'ignore juste tout ça ?

-Oui.

Remus eu un soupir de frustration.

-Comment suis-je censé faire ça ?

-En me faisant confiance.

Avec Sirius, cela semblait si simple, comme s'il ne demandait pas à Remus d'aller à l'encontre de la procédure, comme s'il ne lui demandait pas de renoncer ce qui pouvait être sa meilleure chance d'apprendre quelque chose sur Riddle.

Remus baissa les yeux vers Snape. Bon, il se passait visiblement plus de choses qu'il n'en avait conscience. S'il coffrait tous ces hommes, est-ce qu'il gâcherait ce sur quoi Snape était en train de travailler ? Et s'il les coffrait tous, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait arrêter le petit frère de Sirius. Pour autant qu'il le sache, le garçon aurait pu être un tueur en série, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler comment Regulus avait tenu tête à Rosier, essayant de protéger à la fois Sirius et Remus.

En priant pour qu'il ne vive pas pour regretter sa décision, Remus se tourna vers Sirius :

-Je te fais confiance.

Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour en valait presque la peine.

***

Après que Sirius avait vérifié une dernière fois que Regulus allait bien, il reconduisit Remus vers le van. Il avait fait les poches de Rosier (sans trop de douceur) jusqu'à trouver les clés.

-Est-ce que tu sais seulement où nous sommes ? demanda Remus alors que Sirius le faisait monter sur le siège passager avant de s'attribuer la place du conducteur.

-Peut-être…

-Ce n'est pas très encourageant.

-Oh, homme de peu de foi. Bien sûr que je sais où nous sommes, je n'ai été enlevé dans ces hangars que cinq fois. Mais, pour être honnête, ils choisissent toujours un hangar différent, et d'habitude, c'est juste Regulus et un autre gars. Ce bâtard de Rosier et les deux autres étaient nouveaux cette fois. (Sirius lui jeta soudain un regard aigu, ses yeux se faisant scrutateurs.)

Il ne t'a pas fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui, Rosier ?

Sirius continua à le parcourir des yeux, comme s'il pouvait toujours voir les mains de Rosier sur lui.

-Non, Siri, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Mais moi, je lui ai fait très mal.

-Siri ? releva-t-il avec un sourire. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les petits noms.

-Attention, le prévint Remus en souriant lui aussi, je peux toujours choisir de t'appeler autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Snuffles ?

Sirius fit semblant de frissonner de terreur. Qu'est-ce qui en Sirius Black faisait que Remus se sentait si en sécurité, si insouciant ? Il aurait presque pu devenir accro à cet homme.

-Prête-moi ton téléphone.

Sirius tendit la main et Remus le lui passa sans réfléchir. Après avoir composé rapidement le numéro, Sirius porta le téléphone à son oreille alors qu'il conduisait le van hors de la zone industrielle désaffectée vers l'autoroute.

-James, oui, fais-moi une faveur.

Sirius s'arrêta pour écouter et un sourire dérangeant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pouffait. Remus le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'il semblait monologuer :

-J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes deux jeux de vêtements sur le parking de l'hôpital. Oui, je sais que tu m'as déjà apporté un sac mais j'en ai besoin de deux de plus. Non, je déteste cette chemise. Ouais, ça ira. Oh, et des boxers aussi. Non, je ne te dirais pas. Non, je ne te… D'accord, je te dirais plus tard. D'accord, sois là dans vingt minutes. La voiture de Remus devrait être à l'extrémité est du parking.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il lui disait au revoir.

-Oh, et dit bonjour de ma part à cette chère Lily. Et James, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de répondre au téléphone quand tu fais l'amour ?

Il raccrocha avec un ricanement.

-Je te jure, confia-t-il, certaines personnes n'ont aucun sens de la Romance.

***

Quand ils revinrent à l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent James et Lily appuyés contre la voiture de Remus. Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa partenaire avait l'air échevelée et énervée. Apparemment, l'appel de Sirius les avait interrompus à un moment très inopportun.

Lily se redressa quand le van freina devant eux. Remus la regarda alors qu'elle prenait une subtile position de défense, sa main se posant près de sa hanche où Remus savait qu'elle gardait son arme.

Sirius baissa la vitre teintée et leur adressa à tous deux un petit signe de main jovial. James lui tendit le sac de vêtement à travers la fenêtre, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation alors qu'il regardait le van gris. Sirius écarta ses questions d'un « Plus tard » et hissa le sac par la fenêtre.

C'était une tâche extrêmement délicate que de changer de vêtement dans une camionnette avec un millionnaire excité sur le siège à côté de vous. Remus chassa d'une tape les mains baladeuses de Sirius pour la sixième fois alors qu'il essayait de remonter le jean noir apporté par James. Par chance, lui et Sirius faisait à peu près la même taille.

Sirius soupira de déception, se déshabillant complètement d'un air dégagé avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Remus ne put s'empêcher de lorgner l'autre homme alors qu'il exhibait avec tant de confiance son corps. Nom de Dieu, il avait hâte que leur rendez-vous arrive. Plus que deux jours. Quand ils furent enfin tous deux habillés, et tous deux un peu essoufflés vu que Sirius avait refusé de laisser partir Remus sans un long et passionné baiser, ils descendirent du van.

Lily regarda son partenaire, le van, les suçons notables qui se formaient sur les cous de Remus et Sirius, et finalement les vêtements rapidement dissimulé mais tachés. Elle gloussa alors que son humeur s'améliorait visiblement.

-Tu me donneras les détails, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

-Ah, j'ai une meilleure idée, proposa Sirius. On vous en parlera tous les deux quand James et moi on vous emmènera déjeuner demain.

-Euh…

-Bien sûr, dit Lily, interrompant Remus. On a hâte. Et ça a intérêt à être un restau vraiment bon après ce que tu as interrompu Black.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de ça, commença Sirius en s'accrochant au bras de Remus, vous pouvez retournez chez Prongs et Remus va juste me raccompagnez chez moi.

Oh, mon Dieu. D'après la lueur dans les yeux de Sirius, Remus ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là. –C'est bon, interrompit Lily. Tu rentres avec James. Je me ferais déposer par Remus. (Lily déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de James.) Je dois m'assurer qu'il se repose.

Sirius fit la moue mais fut considérablement ragaillardi alors que Remus jetait un coup d'œil alentour avant de lui donner un bisou timide sur les lèvres.

-A demain les gars, lança Lily en se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers le siège passager de la voiture de Remus.

Remus adressa un signe de main à James et Sirius avant de suivre Lily dans la voiture. Quand il monta, il sortit son révolver de sous son siège.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? questionna Lily.

-Croiras-tu que j'ai _encore _été enlevé ?

Sirius rendait certainement la vie intéressante.

(1)Pour ceux qui par miracle ne connaîtrait pas ce jeu de mot éculé : en Anglais Sirius=Serious (sérieux), même prononciation.

(2)Littéralement, la question de Remus se traduit par « Qu'est-ce que tu es, douze ?». Un esprit très mal tourné, comme celui de Sirius donc, pourrait l'interpréter comme une question sur ses mensurations. Il n'y a donc aucun caractère de pédophilie, comme on pourrait le penser en français.

***

Le 4e OS n'est pas encore traduit. J'essaierais de le poster pour le 24 mais comme il est extrêmement long (12 000 mots) et que j'ai une vie (plutôt bien remplie en ce moment d'ailleurs) en dehors des fics, je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Mais vous aurez votre fic de l'Avent demain ^^


End file.
